


Day 7: Half-Dressed

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Tony's waiting for Steve to return from his Workout





	Day 7: Half-Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is real pretty

Steve made his way back to his room, workout clothes soaked with sweat, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He was prepared for a shower, _not_ what he was greeted with _at all_ upon entering his bedroom.

Tony was there, sitting on the end of the bed with his legs delicately crossed. Black fish nets clung to his legs, and hugged his hips and disappeared beneath similarly black briefs.

“Hiya _big boy_ ,” Tony smirked, “you gonna come in or stand there looking dumb all day?”

Steve swallowed and nodded, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him.

“Good, I’ve been waiting for you,” Tony said when Steve had turned back, taking in the sight once more.

Tony uncrossed his legs and spread them wide, hand coming to rest between them, steadying himself on the plush bed as he slowly ground down, forward and back again. _The tease,_ Steve thought.

Steve was still in his soiled workout clothes, but the sight of his hard cock in the gym shorts had Tony’s mouth watering.

He slid to the ground and motioned for Steve to come closer.

Tony sat up taller on his knees to mouth at Steve through the fabric of the shorts. A hand slipped through the waistband and pulled Steve’s tick cock out, earning a shutter from the blonde.

_Perfect._

Tony kissed at the tip and on either side of the base. A hand loosely stroked Steve. While Tony kissed as much of Steve’s exposed pelvis as he could.

Steve’s fingers ran through Tony’s curls, pulling lightly.

“Come _on,_ Tony.”

And Tony was happy to oblige. Without any lead up Tony took Steve into his mouth, forcing it down so that his nose brushed Steve’s pubes. Steve moaned, loud and long and Tony wiggled his hips in excitement.

 

Tony pulled back, a line of split connecting his mouth to Steve’s cock still. Doe eyes looked up at Steve, his face was soft and his cheeks were pink. Steve could now see that Tony had black liner around his eyes and Steve wondered if the pink on his cheeks was real or makeup too, not that it mattered much to Steve and he dismissed the thought.

 

“ _Use_ me,” Tony said softly, and without breaking eye contact he took Steve into his mouth again.

 


End file.
